


Watch Your Past

by Aelig



Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Category: Impulse (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Earth-197, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Movie Night, Wally is Bart's legual guardian, kind of, legacy, rip him, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: "Wally looked at Bart and his friends as they laughed on the couch. It was – weird, to have them here. Not that he minded – when Bart talked to him about this little reunion for him and his friends, Wally had immediately accepted, after all. It was more--more like a call-back to simpler times. When it had been him and the Titans, Dick and Donna and Roy and Garth and then Lilith and Joey and Artemis and Gar and Kory and Raven and Vic and so many more."OR: The Young Justice Team has a movie night, and Wally face some reminiscences.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark & Cissie King-Jones, Bart Allen & Wally West, Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West
Series: Comfortember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Watch Your Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope everyone is okay and spend good times for these last days of 2020 :D
> 
> This one is for the prompt "Movie Night" :D I loved writing it honestly, even if it had been harder than I would have thought oidfj. Also!! Except for the last one, Recovery, all the prompts are written and just wait for beta-ing :fingerguns:
> 
> Also big thanks to [HuiLian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian) for being my beta! You're an angel! :smek:

Wally looked at Bart and his friends as they laughed on the couch. It was – weird, to have them here. Not that he minded – when Bart talked to him about this little reunion for him and his friends, Wally had immediately accepted, after all. It was more-

-more like a call-back to simpler times. When it had been him and the Titans, Dick and Donna and Roy and Garth and then Lilith and Joey and Artemis and Gar and Kory and Raven and Vic and so many more.

Wally missed it, sometimes. Missed the thrill of being Kid Flash, of being a Titan, of fighting and having movie nights with his best friends. When he looked at Bart, at Conner, at Cassie, at Cissie, at Tim – Wally wondered whose legacy they're carrying on. Of course, people automatically thought it was the Justice League's ; but Wally watched them and remembered and thought, _'Maybe they got it from us, maybe they're our legacy'_. And that was a weird thought – because the Titans had never been about having a legacy or being one, but always been about being a group of friends and becoming a family in between two punches and a slice of pizza.

The kids were officially part of the Titans, now. The Teen Titans. That was weird to think about, too.

Even after all the months that had passed – the whole situation was still weird for Wally. Sometimes he watched the mess around him and asked himself, _'why did I do that, why did I thought it would be a good idea?'_

(He could still hear Mia's snort and fondness when she said, _'They remind me of another group of young heroes, once upon a time'_ , and when Dick said, _'They don't need the Justice League, they need people who can understand them'_ , and when Donna said, _'We're proud of you'_ , and when Roy said, _'Please let us help'_.)

Wally had thought that spending more time with Bart could help. But-

-he had looked the boy in the eyes and remembered, back when he was fourteen and fighting to form the Titans with everything he had and wanting nothing more but to spend his time with his friends, and the _spark_ in Bart was the same as the one he had, then.

Bart was even younger than Wally had been, and his friends too, and they were ready for everything being thrown their way. They _wanted_ to be ready, and not alone, and they needed to be mentored and guided and loved-

Wally hadn't planned to get guardianship over Bart. He was young – both of them were young, actually. Wally was still a _student_.

But- Things had happened, and him and Max talked about it, and in the end it had seemed like the best solution.

Wally was still trying to navigate this weird zone between honorary big brother and legal guardian. Wally was too young and Bart too old for their relationship to evolve to be something more... father-son? And Wally was happy with staying some sort of big brother. It was alright for him. Besides, Barry, Iris and Max were only a call away, always ready to come and help.

And, well, Wally had done well by Don and Dawn, so it could work with Bart too.

… Probably.

With a sigh, Wally went back to his room. He had only been out to take a snack, after all – the kids were loud enough that he would hear them, but he still had some studying to do. The appartement was too small for him to have more peace than that.

Wally longed for the day he could finally work and afford them a house. It would be way better than what they currently have. At least he didn't have to pay student loans or the food – thank all the gods for Bruce Wayne and his money.

Wally let himself drop on his chair with a groan. In the living room, the kids were laughing at some jokes on the TV.

Wally allowed himself a smile.

.

.

.

Conner left first, apparently called away by his mother. Cassie didn't last either, and she was supposed to bring Cissie back to Star City. Considering their friends' departure, Bart proposed to run Tim back to Gotham, and the boy accepted.

Of course he did.

Even if Bart wouldn't take long, Wally still took on himself to clean up the place. Bart would have to do more chores to compensate, that was all.

… If Wally could remember he was supposed to, at least.

It wasn't like it annoyed him – he had been a messy teenager, once, too, and Barry and Iris had to go after him to clean things up. It was... some sort of family tradition. Maybe. Something like that.

“I'm back!” yelled Bart as he stopped beside him.

A lifetime friendship with a certain Bat helped Wally not to jump up at the sudden arrival. Instead, he smiled at the kid. “You had fun?”

“Yeah, it was fun,” he answered immediately. “Thanks for allowing us to do it here.”

Wally shrugged. “Eh, it's alright. I know how it is. But if you can next time, a little advice – Wayne Manor is _awesome_ for stuff like that. Best food ever, too.”

Bart laughed, and when he laughed it was with his whole body – mouth wide open, eyes closed, head tilted back and hand on his belly. It was cute to watch.

Wally also hopped Bart didn't have laughs like that in the middle of battles. It was really unsafe for him.

“Yeah, I believe you. Tim told us crazy things about the Manor! Did you know there's like, a billion secret passages? I want to explore them _all_. I'm so gonna do that behind Batman's back because if I don't then it's not fun, and then-” The kid continued his rant, his words starting to melt into each other more and more as the sentence lengthened.

Wally also started to have difficulties understanding Bart, but oh well. He looked so happy talking like that, he wasn't about to stop him now.

Carefully, while Bart still talked – he was only getting one word out of three now – Wally started to make another round of popcorn. He nodded right on time, letting one or two sounds out to answer when he could.

“-and what you're doing?”

“Hm?” Wally raised his head; Bart was looking at him, curious look on his face, watching at the popcorn. “Well,” he hesitated and licked his lips while thinking about the right words to say. “I was thinking... We still have time to watch a movie together. If you want to. Of course. You have all the rights to not want, you know, it's okay. Perfectly okay. And fine. Yeah.”

Bart _brightened_. “Really? You would watch a movie with me?”

“Of course. I didn't have a lot of time with my exams last month, but I'm always down for movie night.”

“Soooo...” said Bart, not directly looking at him but suddenly interested in the task of making the pillows on the couch fluffy. “We could have movie night more often?”

Waly tilted his head, before shaking his head at himself and smiling. “Yeah, sure. How about on Friday or Thursday night? Before you go spend the weekend with your team?”

Bart nodded eagerly before jumping on the couch, successfully throwing all the pillows on the floor. “Cool! So, what are we watching now?”

Wally took the time to bring the popcorn and some soft drinks with him before answering, plopping on the couch besides his charge-little-brother-cousin-from-the-future-way-too-old-son with a grin.

“You've ever seen Back to the Future?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I don't know when the next ones will be posted, sorry :c Probably not before 2021 sdoihfo. 
> 
> Take care, a lot of love for all of you!! :heart:


End file.
